


【新快】Cohabitation

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 13





	【新快】Cohabitation

3：00a.m.

工藤新一对着卷宗一目十行，手上也不忘写写画画，很快把案件处理出眉目。他不慌不忙，甚至还记得把日历上的日期在準点时划掉。

——距离黑羽快斗回来还有2天。

工藤很认真地思考过这个问题，关于他和黑羽的现状，得出的结论是无解，他参不透自己同居人的心思。

大概事情到了这个人身上，他就会变得笨手笨脚起来。黑羽会打很贵的越洋电话给他，要他好好吃饭準时睡觉，不可以拿咖啡当水喝，还有晚上不能睡在警视厅。工藤嗯嗯啊啊应下来，然后在对方巡演结束时把家裡没人住的痕迹掩饰一番，顺便将垃圾桶里即溶咖啡的包装袋拿去丟掉。

但黑羽总会察觉他幹了些什么——说不定黑羽在他身边待久了，也培养出侦探的观察力，或者监聽器於他仍是种浪漫，但工藤没发现那种东西——然后一边抱怨他不会照顾自己，一边迅速地把晚餐打理好。

工藤新一说不清为什么要这样，但他有点喜欢这种感觉，並且不介意跟前任怪盗来一点无伤大雅的嘴炮。黑羽在厨房暖橘色的灯光下作饭，工藤走过去把围裙给他繫上。

“——你受伤了？”

“没什么，路上出了点意外。”

“还是交给我吧。”他小心翼翼避开对方的伤处，取走了刀刃。

他们的吵架经常结束在一个奇妙的点上，比如黑羽突然说起对街新的那间甜品店很好吃，或者工藤突然丟出一个难题共同思考，以及像现在这样，发现一个不大不小的伤口。工藤把黑羽塞进沙发里，三下五除二将剩下的部分做完。

他们一起吃饭，一起看电视——然后在裡面看见自己的身影，祝贺对方事业的成功——最後一起在彼此房间门口互道晚安。

十七岁的和平安逸到二十七岁才迟迟到来，工藤新一抿一口咖啡，知道自己心思已经不在案件上，索性把卷宗放回櫃子里跟目暮道了別。他觉得有点无聊，並不是说现在的生活不好，现在很稳定，也很安宁，米花的犯罪率依旧，而他也仍会在路上走着走着就撞上命案或者抢劫。

他只是有一点怀念从前，一点点而已。毕竟工藤新一的青春岁月实在是刺激，用走钢索来形容也不为过。

如果要回忆江户川柯南，就不可避免地要一并想到怪盗基德。小偷先生在一片掌声和泪水中宣佈退隐，也带着自己的名字跌进工藤新一的怀抱里，工藤在无人的天台把黑羽拉下来，笑着叫他。

“我抓住你了。”

他们上同一所大学，在同一场毕业典礼上拥抱——因为別人也在拥抱，他们都以此为藉口——然后分开了一段时间。黑羽走上他小时候的梦想，成了魔术师去往世界各地，工藤则毫无悬念作了侦探，不时光顾一下新闻头条。

青梅竹马止步於青梅竹马，宿敌止步於——

“朋友。”黑羽说。

他们迟迟没有开启一段感情，倒是住到了一起，同居起源于省钱以及法律上的一些优待，顺便照看一下彼此。大忙人如工藤新一，案件果腹咖啡续命，如果不盯着他可能会把自己搞垮。

至於黑羽快斗，那又是另一种状况。

“黑羽，醒醒，”工藤轻轻拍他的脸，感受到高温而皱了眉头。“吃过药了没？”

“……没有。”黑羽小声回答，半张脸都缩进被子里。

从十七岁养成的习惯一直延续到现在，生病於他而言就是在床上躺一天，醒来后继续工作。药物会影响他感官的敏锐度，作为怪盗却又与时间争分夺秒，身体也奇迹般容忍著他这种不著道的处理方式——仅限於前三年。

他所有顽强的生命力都跟怪盗的身份一起放下，好比一个人紧张久了，突然安逸下来就会变得迟钝。

“39.7……”

“名侦探，你是不是去了甜品店？”黑羽乖乖吞完药，拉著他衣摆问。

按照往例，工藤新一应该回他一句“你不是鼻塞么？怎么还闻得到”，然后用甜食吊他胃口，说着生病就別想著甜食了之类的风凉话。

但他今天不太想这样子。

“嗯，带了你喜欢的，快点好起来。”说着工藤揉了把黑羽的头发，又把被角掖了掖。

“巡演的时候看到极光了哦，漂亮，想跟你一起看。”

“好，好。”

他这次难得没有被黑羽快斗指著各种罔顾身体健康的迹像数落，毕竟那人现在还一脸难受地缩在被窝里，去一趟北欧回来就著凉成这样，也不知道在那边有没有穿暖。他幾乎可以想见黑羽把自己包得像只北极熊，躲在开着暖气的房间里不敢出门的样子，那双手到了冬天就是冰的，工藤新一给过热水袋送过暖暖包，就是不敢把对方的手牵着放进自己口袋里。

真想试试看，不知道撩遍万千少女私底下却容易耳尖泛红的他会是什么反应。

但这个冬天工藤新一暂时没有机会尝试，两个晚上后生龙活虎的黑羽快斗说，他隔几天又要出国啦。

工藤无奈地送他到机场，往对方空荡荡的脖子上塞条围巾，说落地了通知我一声。

“好、知道了，工藤妈妈，”黑羽玩笑般捏他的脸，“会拍很美的大西洋寄给你哦。嘛，不过再蔚蓝的海也没有你的眼睛好看吧？”

“不正经。”工藤笑骂，朝他挥挥手。

后来几天里工藤新一渐渐明白是怎么一回事，他会在毕业典礼上主动去产生肢體接觸，会故意跟黑羽吵架，明知对方熟稔到不需要围裙也会过去帮他穿上，那动作像极了拥抱，还差一点点就可以将下巴抵在肩上，尽管他的手指最多碰到衣摆。许多问题也迎刃而解，比如为什么对黑羽将关系定义为朋友感到不满，为什么看到对方生病就所有原则都可以放下，无限量供应温柔和耐心给一个人，为什么想牵他的手。

怪盗基德是他十七岁到二十岁里浓墨重彩的一笔，魔术师是二十一岁到二十四岁遥遥远望的背影，黑羽快斗是二十五岁到二十七岁得偿所愿却又心知留不住的，同居的朋友。

他侦破了案件，看穿当事人的心思，只要再一句话就case close——黑羽快斗，我们结婚吧。

工藤新一不由得嘴角微微上扬起来，曾经都是怪盗给侦探出谜题，现在是不是该对调一下位置了？他的大脑开始飞速运转起该怎样把那九个字加密，变形，再重新输出，仿製基德卡一样送一张白色请柬到黑羽快斗手上，快点答应邀请吧，我想把登记的关系改成伴侣了。

他随意打开电视，看见斗大的新闻标题：

下午五点从波茨坦往东京的飞机失联中。


End file.
